


What Would You Know Of Freedom?

by marthaandtheponds



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthaandtheponds/pseuds/marthaandtheponds





	What Would You Know Of Freedom?

Princess Amelia was _bored_. Ever since her parents had died, she had been stuck in this tower, out in the countryside, in Leadworth. Leadworth.

Yesterday she had received word that her aunt had found a suitable suitor for her, a boy from a noble family down south.

She didn’t want to get married, but she would do anything to get out of this castle. Anything to go back to her home.

She saw the dust coulds from the soldier’s horses coming to retrieve her. The feeling of excitement overtook her as she ran down the stairs, twisting past servants and ladies, rushing out of the castle, waiting patiently for the soldiers’ arrivals.

“My lady! You can’t be out here! Your aunt has said that we must keep you safe!” One lady gripped her arm and tugged her back.

“My lady?” A beggar called a few feet to her left.

Amelia turned to her right, and watched a man walk up to her. He had long black hair and a curly dark beard. “Am I truly in the presence of a lady?”

Ameila narrowed her eyes. “Not a Lady. I am a Princess.”

“Princess Amelia. What an honor. It’s almost like a fairytale.” The beggar raised his head and looked into her eyes.

“Did you come for food? Jannet, go inside and get him some food.” Amelia commanded.

“I’m not here for food. I’m here to offer you something.” He said to her as Jannet hastily entered the castle. He stepped very close to her and held out his hand. “Freedom.”

Amelia stared at him for a moment. “Freedom?” Even the word was alluring to her.

“Freedom.” He smiled.

“What would a raggedy man like you know of freedom?”

Instead of getting angry with her, he simply smiled. “I am more than a beggar. Come with me, and I’ll show you.”

Amelia still hesitated, but she felt herself reaching out for his hand.

“The soldiers will be here in minutes to take you away, but back to another castle, back to another place where you will be controlled, back to a place where you are free, but not really.” He watched her face change as he said this, and the skepticism left her.

“Where are you going to go?”

His face lit up with a bright smile as she answered.

_“Everywhere.”_

 

 


End file.
